


Sentinel and Guide / 結合 ( Brett x Eddy ) (R-18)

by gg0v0



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, 哨兵嚮導
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0
Summary: Breddy的哨嚮設定好萌好萌>\\\<





	Sentinel and Guide / 結合 ( Brett x Eddy ) (R-18)

哨嚮 哨兵Brett x 嚮導Eddy

—————-

「Brett…」Eddy無奈的盯著自己左臉頰旁邊的烏黑髮旋，手掌揉上對方拾綴過造型的頭髮，以慣常的力度，想撫平對方打從自己一進門，就暴躁起來的情緒。

「又有其他人的味道⋯」Brett貼在Eddy肩窩的臉不自主的露出嫌惡的表情。每次Eddy志願去療癒機構協助安撫暴走的哨兵們，除了治療過程中不可避免的以精神觸手碰觸哨兵的精神圖景，還會被某些圖謀不軌的哨兵有肢體上的騷擾，畢竟，這麼溫和細膩卻又不顯柔弱的未綁定嚮導，可以說是大部分作戰型哨兵的理想對象了，能夠共同完成任務又不需要應付對方的哭哭啼啼。

「大概又是不小心沾上的，今天來機構求診的哨兵人數比較多⋯我去洗個澡順道清理一下殘存的味道吧！晚點我們可以來看看冰箱還剩什麼食材可以煮晚餐⋯噢如果咖啡豆快沒有了，也許吃飽飯可以一起去一趟超市？」Eddy輕輕將Brett的頭推離一小段距離，脫下外套，轉過身將風衣掛上門邊的衣帽架。他換上室內拖鞋，調整了暖氣溫度後將米色的圍巾解下來放在沙發上。

「！？？Brett！」手腕上忽然一痛，剛剛看著比較冷靜下來的Brett突然衝過來抓住Eddy的左手，用力把人扯過來，睜大雙眼瞪著他，確切來說應該是瞪著他的脖子。

「有人碰你了⋯是不是？」Eddy拿開圍巾的瞬間，一個隱約可見的小小齒痕從後頸露出來，不論Eddy知不知道，總之Brett是看到了。一時間洶湧的嫉妒炸滿Brett的胸膛，從幼時相識以來兩人幾乎形影不離，即使覺醒特殊能力後，彼此也沒有因而變得疏離，Brett對於Eddy的獨佔慾不僅出自於哨兵的本能，他很清楚，Eddy對自己而言有多重要。從敏感的青春期確認自己對Eddy的，有別於友情的那份喜歡，Brett就小心翼翼的將這份心思封存在精神圖景的某個角落，惹得Eddy常常在幫Brett進行精神疏導時，笑說Brett是藏了什麼黃色廢料這麼堅持不給看。

但是現在，有人在Brett心中被劃為自己所有物的Eddy身上留下了記號，這讓Brett陷入暴走的邊緣，一股強勁而凌亂的精神風暴開始在Brett的周身翻攪。

「我不知道⋯那個人突然從後面抱上來，我都來不及看清楚對方的臉⋯Brett！！！天！！不管你在想什麼趕快停止！你快要狂化了！！」Brett突然爆發的威壓讓Eddy差點說不出話，他勉強的伸出精神觸手想阻止Brett的狀態繼續惡化下去，卻因為哨兵的拒絕疏導而被扇回來。手腕被力道無法控制的Brett抓得生疼，Eddy只能跟著被拉進臥室，直到被推進早上剛換過床單的被褥堆內，Eddy都反應不過來為什麼對方瞬間炸了個徹底。

「B⋯Brett！」還在努力嘗試用精神力安撫對方的Eddy，絲毫沒有注意到自己的襯衫鈕扣和褲子被Brett扯開得七七八八，直到肉體相觸的溫度襲來，他才意識到自己幾近全裸的被Brett卡在身下。對方逡巡的掌心貼著肌理往下侵略，Brett變粗的呼吸從Eddy怕癢的頸部移到前胸，在Eddy的注視下用他粉色的唇咬上其中一顆小豆，雙手同時朝著私處和大腿內側攻擊。

「呃！嗚！⋯」Brett的攻勢太蠻橫，何況感情經歷一片空白的Eddy，完全招架不住對方直白色情的撫觸，當他感受到腿間毛茸茸的異樣感時，肉莖被吸進溫熱口腔擠壓的快感直接在他腦袋裡炸裂，他克制不住的全身緊繃，彷彿被扼住咽喉般擠不出聲音。

「你知道嗎？打從14歲那年覺醒成了哨兵，每天看見你我都想把你操哭，把你變成我的。」而你最終分化成了嚮導，簡直時時刻刻在考驗我的自控能力。

「Brett⋯」Eddy可以說是被Brett給逼上了高潮，他忍著酥麻，驅動著沙啞的聲線，還沒平復的心跳使得這聲Brett聽起來特別軟。

「但是現在，我不想等了。」Brett 變得更低沈的話音拂在Eddy臉上，突然，那個Brett精神圖景內的加密小匣子彷彿被撬開了鎖，大量的訊息片段隨著Brett促成的精神風暴向Eddy衝刺而來，太濃烈的感情和執念爭相砸進Eddy的腦中，每一個對方動心的時刻都被深切的收藏了起來。

「⋯⋯」Eddy來不及理清自己對於這些突然闖入的信息有什麼樣的想法，倉促間他只知道，自己不排斥這些蜂擁而至的、來自Brett的情緒，甚至在心底深處居然有種不易察覺的竊喜。

而Eddy也沒有更多餘裕可以分析這些感情了，一股陌生的、夾雜著強烈渴望的熱度從下腹蒸騰上來，本就靈敏的感官都集中到肉貼肉的刺激當中，Eddy被Brett強硬的進犯誘發出了結合熱！

二十幾年來除了Brett，Eddy不曾跟其他哨兵如此熟捻過，當然也不曾因他人而發作過結合熱。這時大齡的未結合嚮導Eddy顯得特別無助，書上的理論和描述此刻一點屁用也沒有，他睜著黝黑的雙眼想聚焦在Brett臉上，可是又不確定到底自己應該要有怎麼樣的反應，這樣的Eddy讓人特別想掐進懷裡揉碎。

Brett手上強勢的探索動作並沒有因為Eddy身體的變化而有所減緩，他從Eddy的精神觸手感知到對方的緊張和不知所措，還有一些似乎更複雜的心緒，但其中並沒有Brett多年來所害怕的、對於和自己結合的牴觸。

「⋯Brett⋯把你送給我吧⋯⋯」Eddy突然使勁伸出雙臂，將Brett的脖子往自己拉近，他在理智還能些微尚存的時候，望著Brett此刻放大的雙眼，向Brett發出索求。

太溫柔了。Brett想。在自己將心意一籮筐倒往Eddy身上時，對方在如此慌亂的狀況下，居然還是準確的察覺了Brett心底深處的恐懼，其實他是多麼懼怕被Eddy拒絕。

為了不要使日後兩人的關係有瑕疵，Eddy搶在Brett之前表達了渴求，他希望Brett明白，自己不是因為Brett的強迫或是結合熱產生的慾望而同意與Brett結合，而是⋯他也想要他。

「嗯⋯哼⋯Brett⋯！」前戲沒有因為Brett因緊張而微微發抖的雙手而拖沓，他太熟悉Eddy的弱點，一切彷彿都來自直覺。被放大數十倍的愉悅所包覆，Eddy覺得自己像被禁錮在海相惡劣的慾海裡，掙脫不開海水的拉力，只能在浮沉中接受Brett狂亂的吻，並在吻的間隙中拼命汲取氧氣。

「Eddy⋯別怕，你是我的了。」Brett撥開Eddy耳邊汗濕的碎髮，將一串夾雜喘息的呢喃送進對方耳中，順勢吻了吻Eddy的臉頰和下巴。

「⋯B⋯堯⋯」慾望中的失重感讓Eddy不住的往Brett身上貼，比Brett稍深的膚色上面染滿粉紅和水光，隨著Brett一次次侵入，Eddy時而閉眼皺眉似是被歡愉所折磨，有時卻又睜著黑亮的雙眼往Brett身上瞧。

真的⋯好像小鹿一樣。Brett想。濕漉漉的、飽滿得幾乎快純黑的眼瞳，反射的影子全部是忽遠忽近的自己。Brett曾經無數次幻想過把Eddy按在身下狠操的畫面，但至今為止的所有片段都不及眼前人來得香豔，那個腦袋時常裝滿知識和思維的Eddy，現在被佔有得整個人由裡到外都是自己，沒有那些思考不完的理論了，也沒有任何對於其他人的關心與體貼了，只有Brett，也只能有Brett。

Brett在挺動的同時，貪婪的將目光擱在敞開了身體，心裏卻害羞得仍舊放不開而不敢將享受的表情浮出來的Eddy，這樣看似純潔的反應其實才是最媚，Eddy真的是太太可愛了。

「Eddy⋯嗯⋯」Brett感受到自己腹部沾上了黏滑的熱意，看來是對方已經被自己欺負到完全經受不住了。尚不會控制和放鬆私處肌肉的Eddy，只能跟隨本能的反射，間斷的將Brett圈緊，但這讓Brett的狩獵本能獲得極大的滿足，眼下這個太美好的、未經染指的人，終於完全屬於自己了。

黏膜和體液的交合彷彿將彼此往上拋去，肉體結合的舒爽遠比單純的精神結合還要飆高數千倍，Brett終於如願以償的嚐到了Eddy的嚮導素，而且還是以最激烈親密的方式。他在標記Eddy的瞬間，捏過Eddy的下巴，對著其後頸的小齒痕重重的咬了下去，Eddy漏了聲短促的驚叫，卻沒有逃開，他由著Brett在那個位置來回舔舐和輕啃，直到被吸出一小塊微腫的吻痕。他深知此刻Brett最需要什麼，也嫻熟於如何安撫Brett焦慮不安的心。把自己交給他。還有⋯溫吞的順著他。就像這二十幾年來兩人相處的日子一樣。經歷完全標記的踏實感不止滿足了Brett，同樣也蕩滌了Eddy，好像一直以來一些被刻意藏住的小小困擾都消失了。

結合的餘韻尚未褪去，Eddy發現，他好像想要更多，不論是精神上的鏈接或是肉體間的結合。內斂易害羞的情感下，Eddy也與他人一樣，渴望與伴侶有更多交流，是的，他們現在是伴侶了。

「Brett⋯」Eddy抬起手指戳了戳還流連在自己頸間的Brett臉頰，對方稍微抬起頭來和Eddy對視。

「嗯⋯？」慵懶饜足的Brett太迷人，挑著眉毛還帶淺笑，Eddy竟然覺得快被融化了。

「Brett⋯⋯你的嚮導⋯餓了。」這大概是Brett聽過最致命的勾引了，「他的嚮導」。他夢寐以求的人，終於成為了他的嚮導。

「別急⋯Eddy⋯我的嚮導⋯見面禮不會只有這麼一點⋯」笑意從鼻腔裡溢出，Brett緩緩的將兩人來不及褪盡的衣物ㄧㄧ除去，開始醞釀著，與自己的嚮導來場更深入的「靈魂交流」。

**Author's Note:**

> Breddy的哨嚮設定好萌好萌>\\\\\<


End file.
